The invention relates to a microreactor for an electron microscope.
Electron microscopes are used for studying specimens with a high resolution, for instance a resolution higher than 0.2 nm, more in particular higher than 0.12 nm. To this end, a specimen holder with a specimen therein is placed in an electron beam of an electron microscope, while an image generated by the beam is displayed on, for instance, a fluorescence screen or is captured with the aid of a camera. Studying these specimens is usually done in a vacuum and at room temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,087 describes a specimen holder for an electron microscope where a specimen holder is formed by two thin plastic films, provided with a graphite coating for obtaining electrical conduction. The films are supported on a grid of metal wires for support and are sealed with their fringes against each other with the aid of O-rings. A specimen can be enclosed therein together with water, after which the specimen holder can be placed in an electron microscope with the aid of the specimen holder.
This known specimen holder has the disadvantage that the chamber of the specimen holder needs to be filled with a liquid and the specimen in order to keep the two films at a distance. In addition, no pressure can be applied in the chamber without deformations of the specimen and/or the chamber occurring, which severely disturb the images of the electron microscope. A further drawback of this known specimen holder is that temperature control of the specimen and/or the chamber is not well possible therein.
A further drawback of this specimen holder is that the distance between the walls of the chamber, measured parallel to the electron beam, is relatively large, so that further disturbance of the images occurs. In addition, the films are so thick that HREM (High Resolution Electron Microscopies) is not possible with them. In addition, the liquid causes undesired diffusions of the electron beam, which renders the use of HREM useless.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,087 describes as the state of the art a specimen holder in which a specimen chamber is provided with relatively stiff walls. These are kept at a relatively large distance, while magnetic lenses are provided for focusing the electron beam directly above and below the specimen chamber. This specimen chamber also has the drawback that insufficiently sharp images can be obtained therewith, particularly with small specimens.
These known specimen holders all have a limited field of application, with which, as the case may be, insufficiently sharp images can be obtained. In addition, the temperature cannot be controlled therein.
There is a need for the possibility to study specimens in a fluid environment, while preferably the ambient temperature of the specimen can be controlled.